Facade
by CooperAnderStark
Summary: Prompt: Blaine gets a detention (preferably for some dumb reason, like being late to class) and some of the homophobic football players are there too. They mess with him when the teacher's not paying attention.


This was writing for an Blangst prompt on tumblr. I get bored a lot and this happens. Oops.

* * *

_'Stupid fucking Trig. I walked in as the bell rang; I wasn't late! I can't help it that Mrs. Reed has a pole shoved so far up her ass she gets pissed off at the tiniest things! Detention is a little extreme for being late for class, even if I had been!'_

Blaine groaned and handed his slip to the detention moderator, a freshman teacher who he only knew from seeing her in the hallways. She took the slip without even looking up at him, and he rolled his eyes before turning around to find a seat. He groaned inwardly when he saw that Azimio, Lipoff, and Surette were all sitting in the back of the room, grinning at him. He took the seat directly in front of the teacher, dropping his bag next to him before pulling out his Psychology text book.

_'Might as well get this done now. One less book to take home tonight. Case Study: Genie. Background: At the age of 13, a wild child- Genie- was found locked in a bathroom and handcuffed to a child's potty chair. Due to her extreme isolation, neglect, and abuse, she could hardly walk, was unable to speak, and couldn't straighten her limbs completely. After a while, she learned how to-'_

Something hit him across the back of his head. His hand flew up to touch where the whatever-it-was had hit him, before he looked down and found a ball of paper laying on the floor next to his desk. He glanced back and saw the three boys giggling among themselves, which made him roll his eyes and turn back to his Psychology work.

'_After a while, she learned how to talk using only very simple words. She was also taught how to tie her shoes. She had a very infectious personality, and was often drawn to complete strangers. Is it believed that this is because of how deprived she was as a young child, because since she could hardly speak, she was more-'_

This time, the wad of paper bounced over his head and landed on his desk. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. The teacher looked up and glared at him, but quickly went back to whatever it was she was doing. Blaine looked over his shoulder to see Lipoff pointing at his desk, signaling for him to read it. He rolled his eyes before turning around and unfolding the paper.

**go back to your prep school, fag**

_'How literate of you. Morons.'_

Blaine rolled his eyes and crumpled the paper back up, leaned over to pick up the first paper, and then walked to the far end of the room to them out. The three guys were giggling like school girls again, which he ignored and avoided eye contact as he walked back to his seat. He threw himself back into his Psychology work, reading over the Case Study of Geine. He hardly got another paragraph in when the teacher was clearing her throat. He glanced up at her, and she nodded before standing.

"I'm leaving for a few minutes. I'll be back. I want silence." She said, her voice shaking and uncertain. Blaine nodded, flashing her a smile before looking back down at his work as she exited the class room.

Dead silence took over the room for an entire ten seconds, and then loud foot steps were echoing through the room. Two hands slammed onto the back of his chair at the same time as four others slammed onto the front of his desk, making him jump in surprise and look up at the three football players.

"Didn't you get the message, cock jockey?" Surette asked, leaning down into his face. Blaine diverted his eyes, keeping them locked on the words in his text book until Azimio slammed the book shut.

"We're talking to you, fairy!" He yelled. Blaine sighed and looked up at the boys around him again, frowning slightly.

"I didn't do anything to you." Blaine said, his voice coming out much calmer than he expected it to.

"That's where you're wrong, pretty boy. You and your boyfriend and running around making it all right and justified for dudes to be holding hands and kissing and shit. I don't even want to know what you do when you're alone. That shit ain't right. We don't want it here. You can take it back to your tolerant little prep school in bumblefuck Ohio. Here in Lima we don't do that shit." Azimio said.

Blaine swallowed hard, feeling the heat rising in his chest.

_'I need to get out of here. How much trouble would I get in if I left detention? Would I get in more trouble if I went with the 'knocking these assholes the fuck out' option?'_

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Blaine mumbled. Azimio pulled his chair out a little bit, and Blaine gasped and grabbed onto the desk, squeezing his eyes shut as everything around him blurred into memories.

_"This is what you get for coming to the dance with another boy, faggot.' sounding over hard kicks and punches aimed straight at his face and chest until he dropped to the ground. Upon hitting the cement, he curled into a ball in an unsuccessful attempt to get them to stop hurting him. Next thing he knew, something long, hard, and cold slammed into his back, making him scream out in pain and flinch away, twisting awkwardly as the boys around him just laughed. The punches and kicks continued, along with the newly established beatings with the pipe until a __chaperon found him. _

_The pain that was taking over his entire body made everything feel like he was underwater. His lungs felt like they were filling with water. His face and neck felt simultaneously hot and cold. Every move he made felt like he was under the pressure of water, making them feel smooth and graceful when- in reality- he was thrashing around violently. He managed to get an eye open the slightest bit, looking through the eye that hurt the least, and he saw the guys he'd considered his friend for the last three years all running away from him, leaving him crying on the ground. Sebastian turned and flashed a wicked grin just before disappearing into the back of Blaine's eyelids. He let out a helpless cry and felt Kurt's arm on his leg, rubbing it softly while he whispered a long string of consoling phrases. Other than that, he could hardly hear his own anguished cries, or the New Direction's panic._

"You're a fucking freak, you know that?!" Lipoff asked, leaning into his face again. Blaine's eyes snapped open and he glared at him so hard, he backed away.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Blaine asked loudly. The three boys all glanced around each other and hurried back to their seats as teacher hurried back into the room.

"Mr. Anderson, is there a problem?!" She asked. Blaine glared over his shoulder instead of answering her and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Go to Principal Figgans' office, immediately!"

"Thank fucking God." Blaine grumbled, collecting his things and heading down the hallway. As soon as he was close enough to the office, and the teacher wandered back into the detention class room, he B-lined for the choir room. He stopped outside the door and took a deep breath, plastering on a fake smile before opening the door.

"Nice of you to join us, Blaine." Mr. Schuester said, shooting him a disapproving glance before going back into whatever speech he had been on. Blaine mumbled an apology and walked over to take his seat next to Kurt, who smiled up at him. Blaine smiled a little wider and sat down. When Mr. Schuester finished his speech, Santana flicked his ear, making him jump and face her, eyebrows fused together.

"You were late, wonder twink. What gives? Giving blowjobs in the bathroom through a glory hole or something?" Santana asked. Blaine tightened his jaw and Kurt leaned around him, glaring at her.

"Back of, Satan. I'm sure he has a good reason." Kurt defended, rubbing Blaine's arm. Blaine smiled softly and they went about the club like nothing had happened. When they were dismissed a half hour later, Blaine stopped in the middle of the hallway as he saw Azimio, Lipoff, and Surette leaning against the lockers near him and Kurt's. He grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him the opposite direction. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, can we just... go home? I'll put my book away tomorrow, it's not that big a deal." He mumbled, turning and walking away until Kurt grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Why? You said you did your homework, what's the point of taking it home?"

"Hey, fairies!" Lipoff yelled, and Kurt's grip softened on Blaine's hand.

"Are they why?" Kurt asked. Blaine just gripped his hand and pulled him out of the building, towards his car. Once they were inside it, Blaine leaned his head back against the passenger seat and took a few deep breaths while Kurt watched, worried and confused. "What did they do to you?"

"They... it wasn't... nevermind. Just take me home, please." Blaine mumbled, shooting what was meant to be a reassuring glance over at Kurt, but it only worried him more.

"Jesus Christ, Bee, what did they do to you?" Kurt asked, reaching out and pressing his hand to Blaine's cheek only for him to flinch away.

"Sorry." They both apologized, then smiled at each other shyly.

"It's nothing. No big deal." Blaine said, shaking his head.

_'Just tell him, you idiot. He did something when it was about him. Why wouldn't he help you?'_

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, skeptically.

_'TELL HIM!'_

"Positive." Blaine nodded, his confidence fooling even himself. Kurt stared at him for another minute before starting the car and heading for Blaine's house.


End file.
